Goodbye for Now
by Scotia Daniel
Summary: How do you explain old and death to a child?


Magdalene's frown deepened with every cough that Ice Cream Kitty hacked. The delicious cat had faded over time, the pink and browns and whites that once proudly ran through her had begun to lose its colour years before and only got worse as the years flew by.

Maggie picked the cat up once she stopped coughing and held her cold body close. The cat meowed and snuggled the girl's face affectionately, smearing some ice cream on her face though the six year old couldn't care less.

"Jiji?"

Maggie poked her head into the old training room where Splinter sat, meditating. Splinter didn't stir, though he gently opened one eye to look in the direction of his granddaughter.

"What is it, my child?"

Taking it as a 'you may come in,' Maggie raced into the room and plopped herself onto the rat's lap. The older man let out an 'oomph!' before wrapping his arms around the younger girl.

"Jiji, what's wrong with Icky?" Maggie rubbed her nose bump against Ice Cream Kitty's face and the cat purred back before coughing once more. "She's been coughing a lot, and she's not as bright as she used to be. Is she sick?"

Maggie took the opportunity to look up at her grandfather and the man sighed, looking away. How do you explain old and death to a child? Though their family had gone through many hardships, death was something not a lot of them had quite experienced just yet besides April, Maggie's mother. Her father and uncles never had to worry about losing a parent when the only parent they ever had was Splinter himself, and even he was growing very old.

"Maggie, do you know what death is?" Maggie shook her head. "No, but I've heard of it. Mommy has talked about it before, when someone died. But she doesn't tell me what that means."

"You see, my child, where people are born people must also die. It's a cycle where, my dear, you are young; and Ice Cream Kitty is old. When someone is old, people's bodies slowly stop working, like when a battery runs out of juice. Except with people, you can't change their batteries. And when a person's battery runs out, they close their eyes and they don't talk or eat or breathe any more. And that's what's happening to Icky. Do you understand, Maggie?"

Maggie held Ice Cream Kitty tighter to her without hurting the cat, her eyes wide. She looked back down at the cat and scratched her behind the ears. "...yes. But Jiji, if Icky is going to die...then will you?"

Maggie looked back up at her grandfather, her eyes a little wet. Splinter sighed and ran his hand over her copper hair. "Yes, my child. I understand it might be difficult for you to grasp, but everyone dies. Like I said, it's a cycle. In order to make room for the new, the old must go."

"But where do they go?"

"That, Maggie, is something I cannot answer. People believe in many things when it comes to death, whether it's in a place called heaven where all the dead go, reincarnation where people believe they are reborn again, or nowhere. No one really knows, not even me. Though, it's okay to believe where you want to go. We will all see each other again one day when you yourself have grown old and it's time for you to die as well."

Maggie let go of Ice Cream Kitty who snuggled into her lap and the little girl wrapped her arms as best as she could around her grandfather. Splinter hugged her back and stroked her head.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Maggie, death isn't a goodbye, it's a 'goodbye for now.' Wherever we go, I promise I'll always be with you, and so will Ice Cream Kitty."

At this, Ice Cream Kitty promptly meowed and lightly coughed. Splinter ran his finger's over the cat's cold body and it purred in response. "Are you feeling better about this now, Maggie?"

Maggie let go and rubbed at her eyes, nodding. "Thanks, Jiji. You always know the right thing to say. I hope I don't lose you or Icky any time soon, promise me you'll live as long as you can?"

Splinter chuckled as the little girl held out her fourth finger that substituted as her pinky finger. Splinter took it in his own and gently shook it. "I promise."


End file.
